pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dark0805/Sandbox/GvG/Archive 1
No more defence than normal builds, but less offence at the stand. That split will get raep'd by a SoR. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:59, 19 September 2007 (CEST) Thank you for reminding us not to ask you to make builds for us, Dark. :) --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:16, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :changes made. 14:50, 2 October 2007 (CEST) What Edru said. Please never even consider a hammergon again. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:36, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :explain. 17:37, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::You run your frontliners for damage. that hammergon has none. ::A real linebacker with ES etc will do a better job of linebacking. ::It has no versitility whatsoever. It can't split, it's destroyed by kiting. ::Basically, run one of those and you have a single Shock Axe and a weak smiter for damage. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:41, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Please never ever put me under a bsurge again =D Rawrawr 17:42, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :Shit, read it wrong, retardism wins Rawrawr 17:42, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Now that I can be bothered, I'll post a better review of it. *Hammergon is bad, for reasons stated above. *Shock/Rending Touch>D Dagger. *No Draw, 3 emanage skills on the Bsurge. *If you're running a solo Paragon (Hammergons don't count), you run it with "Shields Up!", "Watch Yourself!" etc. *The smiter is bad, Smite Condition sucks, No ZF, No Balths Aura. *Gift on a LoD? Gift with Infuse? Devotion instead of Rejuvenation? No hex removal on the LoD? Dark Escape with a SoD in the team? No PS? *Where are Resilient Xiko and Ancestor's on the runner? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:47, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :every point good, but a counter. **i dont know monks. change them please, to whats better. idk what to put where. **the rt/a was done from memory. change it also **do the math on the hammergon. time to charge bash=<4. i.e., knockdowned enemy 1/2 of the time. imagine that on the LoD! **ZF on the smiter makes no sense, its not running a strong enchanting build. the enchants are meant to go on ONCE fro SoH and a few times for judge's=ZF damage would be minimal. ***BA rapes e for that build. **draw is unnecessary because of the mesmer.(imo) ***i want to lose it for a trapper(the bsurge) anyway. **darkescape was a messup, what do you suggest i do to the lod? :::yeh. 17:55, 2 October 2007 (CEST) *A Bash every 4 seconds is shit. Run a RaO or a Warrior's Endurance attack spammer if you're that desperate to KD. (Earth Shaker, Counter Blow etc.). *ZF is a stable of smite builds for good reason. *Auspicious Incantation. *Draw is for removing big condition stacks with DW under them etc. *Losing it for a trapper is fairly pointless, you have how many conditions? *Try using the same LoD as we always do. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 17:58, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :check the lod. ZF, again, has no place. bash every 4 seconds is decidely not shit. its a monk on the grounf for 10 minutes of a 20 minute match. "you have how many conditions?".wut? 18:00, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::No it isnt. Bash every 4 seconds assuming you're going against no block at all, and against a monk who doesn't kite despite you having no speed boost. ::"You have how many conditions?" is referring to the fact adding a trapper is pointless because you aren't running condition pressure. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:02, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::Smoke trap by itself is condition pressure. Rush on the hammergon? i love it too much to give it up out of hand... MoD kills aegis, so only Danthem and maybe guardian are gonna be blocking. if he KD's the sod and adds in Awe instead of mokele, yeh. . GG sod monk. DD is seeing more play also. i think itd >rending and =shock. Draw back in? that i can agree with. 18:10, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Smoke Trap by it's self is a minor annoyance. Daze does nothing unless its hidden under a mass of conditions. No. That is not GG SoD monk. Its a chain of attacks that will most likely not hit, has no +damage, and even if you do get daze onto them, then what? You don't have enough damage to kill. D dagger isn't really seeing any more play than its ever done, it's just been taken in a few monthly games as a specific team counter. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:13, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Where is the most likely not hitting coming from? Awe is a skill, anyway, its only its cover that gets blocked. With SoH, and judge's, the -gon has insane native damage. 62 damage on crit(W/O judge's.) DD saw more play in the tourney, but yeh your right, it was a counter. i think i'll make a thread on that. 18:17, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::The likely not hitting comes from D Anthem, Bsurge, Aegis, Ward Melee, SoD. Seriously, you've been told by me and Edru now that the hammergon is a bad idea, and we've both explained why. I'm not saying the concept of a linebacker is bad, but you want it with a build that outputs good DPS. Earth Shaker, Dev Hammer, and even Backbreaker all do the job of KDing just as well, and are far more useful than your para damage wise and versitility wise. One trick ponies don't have a place in GvG. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:20, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::MoD=bye, aegis. Leech signet=Bye, Danthem. DD=bye, ward. I WOULDNT run the thumpergon, but i tried to build it around that concept, of having as little blocking as possible. 18:23, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::MoD isn't always going to get Aegis. Leech Sig and DD likewise, especially vs MoR wards. That mentality is like people who say Diversion is a counter to everything, so nothing is imbalanced. You can't rely on shutdown constantly, and for a build based around not letting them block, it doesn't have anywhere near enough anti block. :::::::The hammergon is just a bad concept. It's nowhere near as effective as a hammer warrior at anything. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:26, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::I just cant agree on that. it can effictively neautrilize a monk. its a secondary GFtE. its got 3 conditions, including weakness to fuck with warriors. Its wtfpwn against non block wars. (which, according to a few, is slowly dieing.) w/e, tell me what you think of the rest. 18:31, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::No it can not neutralize a monk. It can neutralise a bad monk in a bad team. Against anything but that, its a sub bar Dev Hammer. I've said what I think of the rest, it's decent but not great. The hammergon is the weak link of the build by a long shot. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 18:34, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Daze will be drawn in seconds. I've seen similar builds but they're imaginative and gimmicky, sure, but just not that great. Sorry. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:59, 2 October 2007 (CEST)